dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Thanks for Waiting, Lord Beerus! A Super Saiyan God Is Born at Last!
is the ninth episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is September 6, 2015. Its American air date is March 4, 2017. Summary On Bulma's cruise ship, Goten and Trunks bring out the Dragon Balls. Beerus remarks that those must be the "wishing spheres", though he thought they were supposed to be bigger. Whis explains about how the God of Earth is a Namekian, and that the "wishing spheres" of Earth are indeed smaller. As Shenron is summoned, the Pilaf Gang see him as they row away from the Princess Bulma, and realize that the Dragon Balls were on board after all. Shenron is summoned, upon looking at Beerus, he instantly cowers in fear, recognizes, and anxiously greets the God of Destruction. Later, Goku asks Shenron to bring them Super Saiyan God, in which Shenron explains that Super Saiyan God is a figure from Saiyan myth, and does not currently exist. However, Shenron does know the method for producing Super Saiyan God: according to a Namekian Book of Legends, if five pure-hearted Saiyans hold hands and pour their hearts into another pure-hearted Saiyan, the god of the Saiyans will be born. With that, Shenron bids a very respectful farewell to Beerus and departs. Piccolo thinks things are hopeless because they only have four pure-hearted Saiyans, and Master Roshi tells him that Vegeta is no longer evil, only pride had not departed from him. Chi-Chi also defends him by saying Vegeta took the family on vacation and he is a good father. Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks hold hands and attempt to turn Goku into a Super Saiyan God. Vegeta complains about Goku getting the honor, and Goku requests to make Vegeta one next. Though Goku's ki grows higher than before, he still does not feel like a god. Whis interjects that according to Shenron's instructions, the Saiyans need to infuse their "hearts" rather than their "ki". What is more, since five Saiyans must share their hearts with one more, a total of six righteous Saiyans are needed. Things seem truly hopeless now, and Beerus begins charging another attack to destroy the Earth, but Videl interrupts, revealing that she is pregnant with Gohan's child. Everyone celebrates, while Chi-Chi suggests that they name the baby "Gomen". Though nobody is sure if it will work, the group tries the hand-holding ritual once more, this time with Videl added to the mix. At first nothing seems to happen, and Goku retorts that perhaps Vegeta or even Gohan's baby were not pure-hearted, but after the group concentrates more a light begins shining out from Videl. Golden clouds begin swirling around the cruise ship, and the seas become violent, creating a whirlpool that starts sucking in the Pilaf Gang’s rowboat. Goku says his body is starting to hurt a little, and now a blue light surrounds the group. A huge pillar of light shoots out from them and pierces through the clouds, and the group begins to shake. Goku glows red, and when the glow fades, he has transformed into a younger-looking, thinner form with bright red hair. Dende seems to offer confirmation that Goku is now a god. Beerus is reminded of the figure from his dream. As the others, especially Chi-Chi, speculate about his new appearance, Goku feels very excited, ready to fight Beerus. Major Events *Goku uses the Dragon Balls to ask Shenron about the Super Saiyan God. **Shenron explains how to create a Super Saiyan God as one does not exist: five good-hearted Saiyans must instill their energy into another. *Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta try to perform the ritual but fail due to missing an additional Saiyan. **Videl reveals she is pregnant, and she partakes in the ritual due to her baby being part-Saiyan. **The ritual is successful and Goku becomes a Super Saiyan God. Appearances Locations *Earth **Princess Bulma Objects *Dragon Balls Trivia *This is the first time the dragon balls were given the name "wish orbs" by Beerus, suggesting that there might be other sets of balls out there that are not called dragon balls, or perhaps even sets of balls that summon genies other than dragons. *During the Super Saiyan God ritual, the golden energy from the rest of the Super Saiyans causes Videl's hair to take on the blonde hue, leading many fans to believe that Videl transforms into a Super Saiyan by using Pan's Saiyan heritage. *This marks the first episode that uses music from Dragon Ball Kai. It plays after Shenron is summoned. The name of the track is Theme of Shenron. *The only absent character in this episode is Chiaotzu who was seen in all episodes previously. Gallery Episode 9 DBS.png|Japanese title card DragonBallSuper3892462.png|Everyone realizing they need another Saiyan for the ritual DragonBallSuper08796875.png|Beerus watching the Z-Fighters and Videl performing the ritual SSJG Ritual DBS.png|Blue aura shroud DragonBallSuper89r984wer.png|Golden clouds DragonBallSuperew8493984w98.png|Hole in the sky GokuSSG.jpg|Goku becomes a Super Saiyan God. DBS Beerus Congratulating Goku.png|Beerus congratulates Goku ca:Episodi 9 (BDS) pt-br:Desculpe pela demora, Bills — Finalmente, o Deus Super Saiyajin nasce! Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga